Machines are made up of various parts. Some machine parts wear over time as the machine is used and eventually need to be replaced. For example, a track-type tractor has track links and other parts that are subject to forces as the tractor moves material on a worksite, wearing the parts over time.
It is desirable to know the degree of wear of a part, for example, so that its remaining useful life can be determined or estimated. But it can be difficult to do so without specific knowledge or information pertaining to the part or the machine.